


i was enchanted to meet you

by spdervrses



Category: Eagles (TV 2019)
Genre: AU/Canon Divergence, Cheating, Elias Kroon/Klara Ceder, F/M, Felicia Kroon/Ludvig "Ludde" Johansson - Freeform, Female Friendship, Mentions of Sex, post-season two, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spdervrses/pseuds/spdervrses
Summary: She won’t have him unless he’s fully and completely hers. She doesn’t think that her heart can take otherwise.
Relationships: Elias Kroon/Amie Samuelsson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	i was enchanted to meet you

Amie is a lot of things, but she’s never been a fool.

She sees the outcome of it even as it all unfolds. From the very moment that he shows up at her front door, his hair, a tousled mess on his head, and his jacket thrown carelessly over his shoulder, she sees the possibility that this may end in a way they may both regret, and she lets him in any way. One would not think that after all of the months that she’s spent avoiding him over the issue with his sister, he’d end up in her room.

Somehow when she blocked his number and ignored all of his phone calls, she had not seen him a few months later in her bed, hovering over her, eyes clouded with an emotion that she had no desire to label at that moment.

And his hands on her cheeks had felt like on unspoken sort of reverence as he’d whispered her name over and over.

Amie really should have pushed him away or said something, anything at all. But Elias has become a weakness of sorts for her and there’s not much room to think when his hands are on thighs and moving higher. And fuck—

She allows herself to be just a little weak, just tonight. She thinks that she is entitled to just a bit of selfishness. So, she allows herself to enjoy it.

The warmth of his skin on hers—

The way that he takes her lips between his teeth and swallows her words before she can utter them —

The roughness of his hands on the back of her neck —

Amie has never been foolish so when she wakes him, her back pressed flush against his chest and his arms around her waist drawing her closer to him, she doesn’t make an effort to get up. Because while she’s seen how last night ending the way it had, she also knows that there is no way this can last. Not when he has a girlfriend that he might really care about. This, whatever it is between them, was never meant to work out it seems.

But under the cover of night, she allows herself to believe that it might. Amie allows herself to fall back asleep to the rhythm of his warm breath on her neck.

*

Amie throws out her clothes immediately he leaves. Everything from the night before. Her pants first, then her shirt and when she considers it further, her bra and underwear. She doesn’t want anything from that night to remind her of it.

In a moment, she’ll get up and wash the memory of him off her skin, but she can’t seem to bring herself to do anything more than stare at the ceiling. Amie had known she would regret it but the knowledge of what she’s done eating away at her insides and makes her skin crawl.

This simply cannot be a routine for her.

When she’d slept with Ludde, she’d had the alcohol in her system to blame for it. She’d hardly even remembered what had happened when she woke up this morning. The same could not be said this time. She’d been fully aware of everything as it happened, and she hadn’t tried to stop it. Worse, she’d liked it.

She hadn’t wanted it to stop.

What is it about her that wants everything that doesn’t belong to her? Ludde had never been hers. Not that she’d really wanted him but perhaps on some fundamental level, something inside her had wanted him because she couldn’t have him. But Elias was different. She’d talked to him as a friend, gone on that trip with him. She’d watched as he planned for his future and some part of her had hoped she would be a part of it.

But she doesn’t think that she can do it this way.

She won’t have him unless he’s fully and completely hers. She doesn’t think that her heart can take otherwise.

It only takes Amie a few hours to block him again. His number, his Instagram, his Snapchat. She even goes as far as email. She’s made it so that the only way he can contact her is to physically see her. She doubts that he’ll be willing to risk getting caught or having a repeat of the last night. It’s for her too. She doesn’t trust herself to say no to him.

*

“Hey.” He’s put himself between her and her locker, breathing heavily through his lips. “Hey. Okay, just stay right there for a second.”

Amie’s eyes so wide and she attempts to turn around. She’s tried to be more strategic with her avoidance, but he hasn’t left her much of a choice in this situation. Before she can turn, Elias grabs onto her wrists and hold them together in front of her.

“Don’t move.” Amie’s lips are pressed together in an angry expression. “I’m sorry. I just, I need to talk to you.”

She licks her lips slightly. “Talk.”

It seems that Elias had not thought he would get this far. It takes him a moment to gather his words.

“You blocked my number.”

She doesn’t answer that.

“And on Instagram and pretty much every single fucking kind of social media platform.” There is an inflection in his tone at that. Elias inhales sharply and lowers his tone. “Look, what we did. I don’t—

Amie attempts to wrestle herself from his grasp at that, but Elias moves so that her hands are higher in the air.

“Look, I know it was wrong. I didn’t think that would happen. I just …”

Amie wishes she could say the same.

“It was a mistake,” she spits out at him. Elias takes a step back. “We got drunk and you were upset. You just wanted to feel better and I was there so.”

A lie, of course.

Elias raises his brow at her. “I wasn’t drunk. We didn’t drink anything. I don’t understand.”

“It was a mistake.” Her words are through gritted teeth. She steps forward slightly and it’s almost painful to be this close to him and yet feel so far away. “I’m giving you an out here, Elias. Take it and go back to your girlfriend. Forget this ever happened.”

Elias seems to mull over his words before he says them. “I can’t forget you.”

“I’ve already forgotten you.” Another lie. “This is an out, Elias. Take it.”

There is nothing but silence between them for a moment. Elias’ eyes are deep and searching as he stares at her. It makes her squirm to be under such scrutiny. He takes a step forward and Amie worries that he might kiss her. Amie worries that she might kiss him back. But at the last moment, he takes a step back and lets go of her hands so that they fall to her sides.

Amie walks away without a word. She doesn’t look back, but she knows that he’s watching.

*

“Hello,” her tone is measured and tentative, as if any louder or lower, she might hang up and never speak to her again. “Felicia?”

“It’s not Felicia.” It’s Elias’ voice, panicked and rushed. Amie’s lips are immediately drawn into a harsh straight line. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do and I’m still blocked. Please don’t hang up.”

“What do you want, Elias?”

“I just want to talk. That’s it. Just to talk and then you’ll never have to see my face again if you don’t want to, I swear.”

She’ll never not want to see his face.

But she doesn’t say as much. Instead, she releases a breathy exhale. “Elias,” she starts.

“Just an hour. Down at the rink. And that’s it.” Silence. “Just one hour.”

She doesn’t answer but she doesn’t say no. And that’s progress.

*

“We were on a break,” is one of the first things that he tells her when she shows up at the rink. He’s already there in his jersey, finishing up practice she assumes. Amie has never been here besides watching a few games from the bleachers. It feels smaller somehow in the center of it.

When she’d shown up at the rink, he was already in the middle of the ice, a hockey stick in his hand, his brow furrowed in concentration. He’d motioned for her to come in and she had. Here, in the middle of the ice, it feels as if they can fit entire continents between them.

“Klara and me. We had an argument about something stupid. She threw a mug at me, missed me by a bit. She was really upset, and she said to leave and never come back. I thought we were on a break. I don’t know, she hadn’t spoken to me at all for about a few weeks.” Amie can’t think of anything to say. “And I texted her and asked if we were over. She said, ‘what do you think?’ and then blocked me.”

He’s rambling now.

“So, you don’t have to feel guilty at all. If anything, it was my fault.”

She wonders what their argument was about.

Amie doesn’t feel guilty. Whatever it that she’s feeling, guilt is not it. She doesn’t feel any sort of misplaced loyalty or obligation towards the girl who had leaked the video of her and Ludde. If anything, she hates her. Amie wishes she could say that’s why she’d done it. Out of hatred for Klara.

But she doesn’t feel the need to lie to herself.

She’d wanted him. Still does. But when Elias had left her house the next morning, she had not expected to find him draped around Klara the next day, his eyes refusing to meet hers. She was hurt and upset. At him, at her and herself too.

“And then she showed up at my apartment that morning and apologized. And I didn’t know what to say so I…I didn’t do anything.” He drops his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

She’s not sure what he’s apologizing for.

Amie takes a moment before she answers. “I don’t care about it anymore, to be honest. I just want to move on.”

“Oh, so you’re speaking to me now?”

She raises an unamused brow.

“I don’t want to move on. I want to talk about what happened.”

“You see that’s where we’re so different because I would like to forget it ever happened.”

“Really, because the way I remember it you had a good time.”

She furrows her brows in his direction, but she doesn’t bother to dispute the statement. “So, is that why I’m here? So, we can re-enact that night?”

“No, of course not.”

“Because I’m trying really hard here, Elias. When you do something like what we did, you can either continue to sneak around or you end it all at once and I’m not going to be a toy for you to play with and abandon. Is that what you think of me?”

“I could never think of you that way,” he whispers.

“So how do you think of me?” Amie keeps her gaze trained in front of her. It’s easy to pretend that she’s being careful about skating in the rink but it’s not the fear of falling that makes her heart tumble in her chest.

“Well, you’re my friend, Amie.” It’s the wrong thing to say. He realizes it the moment that the words leave his mouth. There is only a slight ripple in Amie’s expression, but he knows her well enough to see that she’s hurt by his words. He’s an idiot. “More than my friend. I like you a lot and I like being around you. And when I’m not, I think of you often.”

“We never should have done what he did. I regret it.”

“I don’t. I don’t regret you.”

“Elias.” Her resolve is weakening. All that she can bring herself to say is a whispered, “Klara.”

But he’s not thinking of her right now. He’s thinking of Amie’s hand in his. He’s thinking about the way that every nerve in his body seems to come alive when she kisses him. And he’s thinking about kissing her. Again. Hurried and deep and never stopping.

So, he does.

Amie reacts immediately, pushing away from him.

“Go to hell, Elias.” She pulls her hand from his grasp and wipes her hands on her pants as if to get the feeling of him off her.

Amie turns around immediately, anger replacing adrenaline. She doesn’t attempt to look back at him, but she hears him chase after her, blades scraping against the ice. Her skill as a beginner is not refined enough to beat the boy who has been playing since he was a child and she finds herself facing him soon.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t even get it,” she spits out at him. “It’s not about the stupid kiss, Elias.” She shoves him away lightly with one hand. It should knock him to the ground, but he’s used to skating with guys much bigger than she is and with much more violent intents shoving him. He skates away almost too gracefully and comes back immediately.

This time, the expression on his face is no longer soft. “No, I don’t get it. I don’t understand with you.” She merely scoffs at that. “I’ve never met somebody so difficult in my life.”

“I should turn the difficulty up a bit then. Maybe then you’ll finally leave me the hell alone.”

“If you hate me so much, why did you let me in? Why did you kiss me?”

“Because I liked you, asshole.” This time, when she shoves him, he really does fall. He lands on his ass and slides across the ice, his body falling at a strange angle and his head bouncing off the ice. Amie’s breath catches in her throat and she’s skating in his direction all at once, her mind racing.

Her anger at him is secondary to her concern as she watches him push off the ground lightly. Seeing him fully conscious and functioning does little to slow the beating of her heart. Amie is by his side within seconds, her arms taking his as her other hand holds onto the edge. She lifts them both slowly to their feet.

They make their way over to the bleachers and Amie finds a first aid kit in the locker room. Her heartbeat has only slowed by little, but her initial concern has worn off into sullen anger. The opposite has taken place for Elias. He watches as her as she sits in front of him, both of her legs straddling the bench.

She places her hands on both sides of his head, her fingers feeling over his skin for goose eggs or a sign of further injury besides the spot on his forehead. When she’s sure he’s fine, she takes the ice pack that she found and holds it against his head.

Amie doesn’t say more than a few words to him.

Elias’ eyes follow her every move, his expression somber and thoughtful.

“Felicia misses you, you know.”

Amie’s answer is a soft scoff. “Did she tell you that?” She’d tried every way that she knew how, to apologize after the video had come out. But Felicia is good at hiding when she doesn’t want to be found. And Amie had given up on trying after she’d dumped her milkshake on her in the middle of the cafeteria. Amie can feel as guilty and as sorry as she likes but there’s only so far that she’s willing to go.

“Not out loud but she does. You’re her best friend. The first real friend she’s had in a while.”

Amie doesn’t respond to that. While it may be true for Amie, she’s not sure how true it is on her end.

“Well, she has a very strange way of showing it.”

“She’s upset and she’s hurting.”

“I’m sure she is but I don’t see her humiliating Ludde in front of the entire school.” Amie narrows her eyes at him. “I was drunk. I’ve told her that several times. I don’t know what else she wants me to do.”

Elias goes silent, dropping her gaze as well.

Amie exhales from her lips. “And you’re judging me.” She swings her leg over the bench and moves to get up. “Fuck you.”

Elias pulls her down with his hand before she can fully get up. “Will you sit down?” It’s less of a request and more of demand this time. He’s getting frustrated with her. She responds only with a glare. “I’m not judging you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not exactly in any position to.”

He wears a small smirk on his face, and she has to make a conscious effort not to smile. His eyes go soft as he watches her. She’s thinking again about that night and those eyes staring at her. Amie breaks eye contact.

“I miss you, Amie.”

She doesn’t know what to say to that.

“And I don’t understand what I did wrong.”

For once, she speaks. “It’s not what you did wrong. I just can’t go back to being friends after everything.” She’s not sure that they ever were.

Elias is quiet as he watches her. “So, what are we?” Nothing. She can’t bring herself to say the words. “It’s not nothing. Don’t pretend it is.”

“It’s not,” she admits. “But it has to be.” When she gets up this time, he lets her go.

Her heart flutters slightly at that. Treacherous thing.

She sees it then. Elias would drop Klara for her if she asked—if she just said yes. She’s sure of it. She wants to be wanted. It may be vain or even stupid, but she wants him to want her enough to not have to ask. There’s a part of her that hopes that he would simply understand how hard it is to see him with the person who’s caused her so much hurt. He can’t possibly like her as much as he says he does if he can’t see that.

“Go and be with your girlfriend, Elias.”

“She’s not you.” Elias inhales sharply at that and his eyes stay on her. He’s silent for a moment, his features heavy with emotion. Then he shakes his head and his expression morphs again, stuck between anger and a half-smile. “God, you are the most aggravating person I’ve ever met.”

She does smile back. A little melancholy.

Elias’ eyes go soft.

“I don’t know how to do this. Thinking about you and not being able to be with you. I don’t want to keep missing you.”

She understands, of course. She’s begun to learn, though, that wanting someone does make them yours and no matter how much he might want her back, if she had him now, he still wouldn’t be hers. Not in the way she wants.

But he looks at her that way and she thinks that it might be enough for her. If only for a moment.

She takes a step closer to him. “I don’t want to miss you.”

A raised brow. “Me either.” He doesn’t move closer, so she does.

His gaze seems to dare her to do it and Amie’s never been one to back down from a dare. It’s impulsive and entirely planned the way that it all pans out.

She grabs him by the front of his shirt, fisting handfuls of fabric and she brings him so that there’s no space between them. The Adam’s apple in his throat bobs up and down and his gaze drops to her mouth. He’s a full head taller than she is. Amie stands on the tip of her toes and pushes herself against him. Her nose skims against his slowly. In a moment, her mouth is on his.

They fit well together. She’d nearly forgotten.

Lips slanted over his. Soft and tentative at first as she waits for him to react and then less so when Elias seems to realize what is going on. His hands go completely still at his side. He’s terrified that he’ll push her away again if he makes a move, so he allows her to lead. Skin against skin, the drag of his tongue against her lips, lips between her teeth and his hands finding her hips.

She doesn’t think about Klara for a moment. Just for a moment, it feels as if he belongs to her alone. Singularly hers.

Amie lays her hands flat against his chest, partly to steady herself and partly so that she can feel the erratic beating of his heart. His heart does a strange call and answer with hers. 

Elias thumb brushes lightly at the exposed skin of her collarbone.

His lips chase herself as she pulls away.

This has to be their goodbye. She’s indulged herself long enough and allowed herself to be weak. Just to get it out of her system, she reminds herself. Just this once.

“Friends,” he whispers against her lips, his cool breath against her skin.

“Friends,” she repeats.

She almost believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a few episodes of season two but I didn't finish it so most of the events of this won't follow canon. And it does have cheating in it and mentions of sex because they do have sex in the show but it really doesn't go into any detail at all. I may end up adding a few other parts to this but honestly, I have no idea.


End file.
